claudisprobierereifandomcom-20200213-history
Weltfrauentag Jessica Jones
center|link=Marvel's Jessica Jones Ein schöneres Geschenk hätte uns Netflix zum Weltfrauentag nicht machen können: Nach 1 1/2 Jahren Wartezeit ist am 08. März endlich die 2. Staffel von Jessica Jones erschienen. Hat sich die Vorfreude gelohnt? Und wie viel JJ steckt eigentlich in euch? Weiterlesen + quizzen = herausfinden! Der Text enthält kleinere Spoiler zu den ersten fünf Folgen. Wo sind wir? thumb|250px|right|Aktuell nicht aktiv: Die DefendersMan kann im Wust der verschiedenen Defender-Serien bei Netflix schon mal den Überblick verlieren. Darum hier noch mal ein kleiner Überblick, wo wir uns in der Timeline gerade befinden: In Marvel's the Defenders hat die Heldengruppe zusammengefunden, nachdem alle in ihren eigenen Serien vorgestellt wurden. Jessica war mit von der Partie und hat sich nach den hochemotionalen Ereignissen der ersten Staffel wieder mit Luke Cage versöhnt. Es wird angedeutet, dass sie auch noch immer romantische Gefühle für ihn hat, aber Luke ist ja mittlerweile anderweitig vergeben und macht sich wieder auf den Weg zurück nach Harlem. Doch Jessica hat Glück! Denn es gibt jemanden, der sie einfach nicht der Einsamkeit überlassen will, so sehr sie auch versucht, sich abzuschotten: Malcolm wartet schon in ihrer Wohnung und steht der Ermittlerin von nun an offiziell als Mitarbeiter und Freund zur Seite. Alias Investigation is back in business! Zentrale Themen 'Identität' Ein Superhelden-Dauerbrenner. Während Jessica in der ersten Staffel noch zu beschäftigt war (telepathischer Serienmörder und so), sich mit ihrer eigenen Identität auseinanderzusetzen, kommt sie in den neuen Folgen nicht mehr an dem Thema vorbei. Das liegt zum einen daran, dass Trish seit einiger Zeit hartnäckig recherchiert, was es thumb|250px|Jessica muss Licht in ihre Vergangenheit bringenmit der mysteriösen Firma IGH auf sich hat, in deren Auftrag Dr. Kozlov in der ersten Staffel dem Polizisten Will Simpson die leistungsteigernden Drogen verabreicht hat. Es steht zu vermuten, dass auch Jessica nach dem fatalen Autounfall in ihrer Kindheit IGH ausgeliefert war. Was in den Wochen geschah, bevor sie im Krankenhaus mit ihrer neuen Pflegefamilie aufwachte, weiß niemand, auch nicht sie selbst. Und eigentlich will sie die alten Wunden auch nicht öffnen. Aber sie muss sich diesen Fragen stellen, um die Schuldigen zur Rechenschaft zu ziehen und weitere Gräuelexperimente zu verhindern. Zum anderen leidet Jess zunehmend unter ihren Wutausbrüchen. Der Zorn, den man in der Vergangenheit ihrem Temperament und übermäßigen Alkoholgenuss zugeschrieben hat, führt immer öfter zu gefährlichem Kontrollverlust und Jessica stellt sich die Frage: War sie schon immer dieses unberechenbare Monster, oder wurde sie durch Experimente dazu gemacht? Und wie viel Macht hat sie nun tatsächlich über ihre eigene Persönlichkeit? 'Frauenrechte' thumb|250px|Hogarth muss mit einer traurigen Diagnose umgehenVon jeher der Hauptfokus der Serie. Während das Thema in der ersten Staffel mit Kilgrave als Symbolfigur für Täter häuslicher Gewalt stand, sind die Handlungsstränge zum Thema diesmal etwas verzweigter. Die Probleme von Frauen sind diverser, aber nach wie vor allgegenwärtig. *Auf der Suche nach einer Zeugin treffen Jess und Trish zum Beispiel auf Ingrid, die als obdachlose Frau in ständiger Angst vor Übergriffen durch Männer leben muss. Ein wichtiges Thema, das sich durch Zahlen untermauern lässt, aber viel zu selten (wie viele andere Probleme von Obdachlosen) thematisiert wird. *Jeryn Hogarth hat mit ganz anderen Konflikten zu kämpfen. Ihre mächtige Position hat sie nicht dadurch erreicht, dass sie weibliche Klischees erfüllt: Sie tritt weder nett, noch rücksichtsvoll, sanft oder fürsorglich auf. Sie ist eine egozentrische Geschäftsfrau, die über Leichen geht und wurde dafür mit Erfolg belohnt. Zu Sex mit ihren Praktikantinnen sagt sie nicht nein und schiebt das anschließend auf die freizügige Kleidung der jungen Frauen. Nun muss sie allerdings Schwäche zeigen und die Reaktion ihrer Umwelt lässt nicht lange auf sich warten. Das ist natürlich kein Dilemma, vor dem nur Frauen stehen. Doch Hogarth führt uns den Konflikt zwischen der Wahrnehmung von weiblich und männlich konnotierten Eigenschaften besonders gut vor Augen, weil sie als umgekehrtes Klischee funktioniert. *Ja, auch #metoo darf nicht fehlen. Den Begriff gab es während der Produktion der zweiten Staffel zwar noch nicht, aber wenn die Bewegung eins gezeigt hat, dann dass das Phänomen von männlichem Missbrauch in Hollywood schon immer allgegenwärtig war. Und so wurde auch Trish zum Opfer, während ihre Mutter zugunsten der Karriere ihrer jungen Tochter absichtlich wegsah. Pro thumb|Wer könnte sie nicht lieben?|250pxDie Liste mit Punkten, die Jessica Jones zu einer großartigen Serie machen, ist lang. Beschränken wir uns also auf die wesentlichen: *'Jessica:' Eine Heldin, wie man sie nicht oft zu sehen bekommt. Die Formulierung „starke Frau“ kann keiner mehr hören, also lieber konkret: Jessica hat viele Schwächen. Sie ist Alkoholikerin, hat ihre Wutausbrüche nicht unter Kontrolle und generell lassen ihre sozialen Fähigkeiten eher zu wünschen übrig. Daraus wird kein Hehl gemacht, aber diese Eigenschaften zu überwinden, ist auch nicht Jessicas Hauptaufgabe. Sie konzentriert sich lieber auf das, was sie gut kann und die Menschen, die ihr am Herzen liegen. Als Zuschauer gilt es die Ermittlerin mit all ihren Facetten zu akzeptieren und sich langsam daran zu gewöhnen, auch mal eine Frau in der Rolle des typischen hardboiled detective zu sehen. *'Stil:' Die Serie ist einfach ein Augenschmaus und während man das von vielen Netflix-Produktionen sagen kann, haben die Filmemacher hier noch eine Schippe draufgelegt. Das neonbeleuchtete Hell's Kitchen bei Nacht, Jessicas kaltes Pastellapartment am nächsten Katermorgen. Die extremen Nahaufnahmen von Krysten Ritter in den entscheidenden Momenten und die schonungslos brutalen Bilder, wenn es drauf ankommt. Und alles ruhig moderiert von Jessica selbst, ganz im Stil alter Meisterdetektive. *'Politik:' Marvel's Jessica Jones will etwas und das kann man nicht von allen Defender-Serien behaupten. Hier werden gesellschaftliche Probleme angesprochen und zwar nicht mit dem pädagogischen Zeigefinger, sondern durch kluges Storytelling und differenzierte Figuren. Das stimmt für die erste Staffel genau wie für die zweite. Contra thumb|Einmal muss jeder gehen|250pxDie erste Staffel war so gut, dass man nicht umhin kommt, in der neuen auch Defizite zu bemerken und das größte klang oben schon an: Kilgrave fehlt. Einer der charismatischsten Bösewichte aller Zeiten hinterlässt natürlich eine riesige Lücke. Aber nicht nur der Charakter an sich, sondern auch seine Funktion als stringentes Feindbild durch die Staffel fehlt. Diesmal ist lange nicht klar, wen es eigentlich zu jagen gilt. Das hat natürlich auch seinen Reiz, aber das großartige Verhältnis zwischen Heldin und Hassfigur kann nicht ersetzt werden. Dazu kommt, dass die neu eingeführten Charaktere leider etwas zu wünschen übrig lassen. Ein Romantic Interest ohne Ecken und Kanten. Ein nerviger Konkurrent mit Minderwertigkeitskomplexen. Eine superstarke Gegnerin, die in Look und Rolle leider oft zur Karikatur verkommt. Die Figur mit dem meisten Potenzial muss leider schon in der ersten Folge dran glauben. So weit so gut, aber nun zur wichtigen Frage: Wie viel Jessica Jones steckt eigentlich in euch? Quiz